


Sweet Cherry Pie

by ghoulaesthetics



Series: tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I guess????, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, domestic AU, idk they're boyfriends but they're not in space anymore, non-descript au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaesthetics/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: “I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.”“Lance, honestly, what the fuck.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was “I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.”

“I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.”

“Lance, honestly, what the _fuck_.” 

Keith made an attempt to roll back over into the bed, but Lance was adamant, rolling him back over to face him. Keith peered out at him through one eye and tried to muster the most threatening glare he possible could. After three years of looks like that, though, Lance was unfazed. 

“Keith–Keith, listen, okay? It came to me in a dream, and the dream said, we needed pie, and you know what? I  _would_  actually like to have some pie. So we’re gonna get up, and we’re gonna go and find a twenty-four hour grocery, because I know we have those, and then we’re going to buy some pies. Several pies, in fact.”

Keith let out a tired groan. Even if he did try to go back to sleep, his body was awake now, and there was no way that would be happening any time in the next hour. 

“And what if  _my_  dream told me to send my idiot boyfriend to get his pie himself? What about that?” He grumbled. 

Lance shrugged, now sitting up fully. “Then your dream’s an asshole, Keith, sorry to be the bringer of bad news.” The false somber expression he wore was quickly replaced with another grin. “Now come  _on_ , let’s go.” 

With a heavy sigh, Keith found himself relenting. “Okay, okay, I’m going, I’m going. But  _you’re_  driving.” 

“Aw, I knew you’d come around babe,” Lance teased, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before taking his hand and pulling him out of bed completely. 

“And I’m picking the flavour.” 

Lance hummed in consideration. “You pick half the flavours of whatever we get, and get to choose the radio station.” 

Keith thought that was a fair trade. “Deal,” he said, nodding. 

While he’d much rather be asleep right now, he figured that an impromptu pie-date at two in the morning wasn’t a totally terrible alternate. 


End file.
